wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Jewel
Lady Jewel is a female HiveWing and Queen Wasp's cousin as well as the leader of Jewel Hive. Appearance Lady Jewel was described to be tall and angular by Cricket, and has bright golden scales that look "nearly green in low flamesilk light". She has thin lines of black scales outlining her "iridescent green eyes", dotting her cheekbones, and tracing the veins in her wings. She wears gold earrings shaped like beetles and a necklace of onyx stingers. Her claws are painted with "perfect lines of black and gold". Personality Lady Jewel is considered by Queen Wasp to be "a harmless idiot" and often overlooked by her cousin. There is a joke about Jewel saying she is an illiterate dragon, but this is false, as she states in The Hive Queen. A prisoner also states that Lady Jewel can be fair, and describes her as the only leader of the Hives that can be trusted. According to Cricket, Lady Jewel is fascinated with artThe Hive Queen pg. 57. She also has an art scene located at the Jewel Hive. She is known to be the most relaxed with Hive security, and has the least orderly Hive. She also seems to be one of the kinder relatives, as Lady Scarab believes that she'll protect Cricket and Katydid from Queen WaspThe Hive Queen pg. 116. She does not like Queen Wasp, and according to some of her servants (including Tau and Cinnabar), she gives them a medal when Wasp orders her to punish them severely. She helped Cricket escape from prison, and is unable to be mind controlled by Wasp, although it is unknown if it is merely because she doesn't see the need to or if she is actually immune to the plant. She ordered the library in Jewel Hive to be built and filled it with history books, hoping that some of the citizens of Jewel Hive would see through the HiveWings' lies. Lady Scarab, her mother, often throws snide remarks at her. Jewel is often annoyed by this. Although Jewel supposedly has a reputation for being a "master torturer", when she was younger, she was afraid of knives, something that Scarab pokes fun at. It is unknown if she still has this fear. Biography ''The Hive Queen'' Lady Jewel was mentioned a couple times before her first physical appearance, as the leader of Jewel Hive and cousin of Queen Wasp. After she was captured by Queen Wasp, Cricket awakened in the Jewel Hive prison with Lady Jewel and her mother Scarab watching her. Jewel was understanding of Cricket's actions and consequences, and decided to help Cricket escape from her own prison. Relationships Lady Scarab While Lady Scarab is Lady Jewel's mother, Jewel tends to find her annoying and unpredictable, not to mention that Scarab tends to drive Jewel to her wits' end quite often. In a mere conversation between them and Cricket, Lady Scarab's biting comments toward her daughter and Cricket irritate Lady Jewel to the point of losing her composure several times. However, Lady Scarab seems to truly care about Jewel, and gives her advice no matter what. Queen Wasp Despite sharing blood, Lady Jewel and Queen Wasp don't get along. Wasp thinks her cousin is weak and stupid. Lady Jewel despises Wasp in return for being too selfish and cruel. Family Tree Trivia *Lady Jewel is likely named after the jewel beetle as she wears gold beetle earrings. **She could also be named after the jewel wasp (also known as the emerald cockroach wasp) or the ebony jewelwing damselfly. *Lady Jewel is the only Hive ruler not to be a sister of Queen Wasp. *She's the first HiveWing to have a gemstone as her namesake. * She is the third out of four confirmed named HiveWings to not be mind controlled by Queen Wasp, the first being Cricket, the second her mother, Lady Scarab, and the fourth, Bumblebee. * It is stated by Lady Scarab that Jewel is a mother. * Jewel and Lady Jewel are the only characters from two different tribes to have the same name. Quotes “Mother, I was five.” - After Lady Scarab tells an unnamed SilkWing that Lady Jewel faints at the sight of blood. “By the Book, Mother, I listen to you all the time.” - To Lady Scarab “THEY ARE N- this is not productive” - To Lady Scarab “I do read. despite the rumors on the contrary. I’d be quite interested to read the book of Clearsight.” - To Cricket and Lady Scarab Gallery HiveWing.png|A typical HiveWing (lineart) by Joy Ang JewelTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Jewel.jpg|An actual jewel bug JewelWasp.jpeg|An actual jewel wasp (also referred to as the emerald cockroach wasp) Gemstone.jpg|An actual jewel IMG 0497.png|Lady Jewel by Trailtracker PSX_20190412_065507.jpg|An Ebony Jewelwing Damselfly (Lady Jewel may be named after it) References ru:Бронзовка Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:HQ Characters Category:Supporting Characters